Eternal Destany
by Sarah Silverpen
Summary: Jen Pro was just a normal adult, trying to find her perfect job, Moveing to another place to get said perfect job, leaveing her life behind... that is untill she found out more then she wanted to know...


Koneko : Ok everyone this is the first chapter of Eternal Destiny, it's the same type of Fic as Only Human created by a friend and I but we decided to write our own parts so this is Shimai's story.

A big group of people sat at the airport waiting for flight 242 to Japan. The short girl, with long blond hair sighed as looked up at the clock; she adjusted her glasses as she thought about how things were going to change in her life. She was going to miss the United States and all of her friends and family; but this was a once and a lifetime opportunity. She looked back at her fiends and family that had joined her in the cheerful goodbye at the airport and wished that she had just a few more hours to spend with them.

A small tear ran down the girl's cheek as she watched them all talk happily about the last 24 years that she had been in Washington. A taller man walked up to her; He had a residing hairline and his hair was fully white. When the girl was younger the man had a lot thicker hair that was acutely redder; but as years passed and the girl grew up, His hair turned whiter. He always blamed it on her and how much of a pain in his butt she was, but she knew it was just because he was getting old. The man adjusted the glasses that rested over the bridge of his nose. They were big glasses big-rimed big lenses and just not faltering there would have been better choices for him. She shook her head knocking the tears out of her eyes as she looked up at the older gentleman.

"Hi dad. Now don't get old when I'm in Japan" she giggled knowing that he was going to give her a look. Her dad looked down at her lowering his glasses. She just smiled at him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back holding her tightly against him, but was really serious on what he next said. "Ill miss you Jennifer, but don't do anything stupid. You're going to be the foreigner in that country. Don't get on anyone's bad side." they stooped hugging and she looked up at him nodding "well I will try, but I cant make any promises" she smiled at him. She was going to stay out of trouble. But she always liked to torment her dad and make him think there was a possibility that she would misbehave. She was 25 now and she didn't have to obey her parent's every word. But she still did.

A lady's voice came over the intercom "flight 242 to Japan will now be boarding rows 10- 15" the lady's voice then cut off. Jen smiled at everyone and walked around giving her last hugs "they'll be calling my row soon." she smiled and started to walk off. She turned around one last time and spotted her old sister coming towards her "Mel... What are you doing?" the tall brunet smiled at her then enveloping her in a hug. "Ill miss you Jen, Ill even possibly stop by Japan one time and see you." she pulled away from Jennifer and handed her the carry on beg that was over her shoulder.

"I went out and bought you some of your goofy comic books and I also bought you some that were in Japanese. Theirs a MP3 player with some of your favorite music. Also some music that we use to listen to on the radio. " She smiled and gave her little sister another hug. " take care of your self Jen" she then walked off. Tears were streaming down Jens face. Jen walked up to the ticket taker and handed the person her fight ticket "the plane will be taking off in less then two minutes." Jen nodded at the ticket taker and walked on the plane. She turner around for a second and waved goodbye to her friends and family then disappeared down the long hallway leading to the airplane doorway.

Jen sat down in her seat on the plane. She tried to get comfy but was too nervous about going to Japan. She was worrying so much about leaving the United States that she didn't even relies that the plane started to move. Till a flight attended walked over to her "um miss you need to buckle up. Were about to take off" Jen nodded then garbed the seat belt next to her clasping it together. The flight was long but she didn't mind. She had pulled the MP3 player out of the bag and had started to listen to it.

There were a lot of good songs on it. Those were truthfully ones that she loved. Her sister knew her tastes to well. They had been in the air for about 6 hours when the flight attended taped her on the shoulder. " We will be landing in Hawaii in a moment. If you wouldn't mind bucking up"

Jen nodded yet again. And yet again clasped the buckles that had been setting next to her together. The plane had a bit of turbulence as it landed. Although it nothing to bad. Jennifer unbuckled her seat belt yet again. Placing her MP3 player back in the carry on beg and grabbing her purse. Storing her carry on under her seat. Jennifer was in first class since her possible future implores were fascinated with her resume. In other words she was one of the first people off the plane.

They had a two-hour stop in Hawaii but were not supposed to leave the airport. In other words she was going to spend thing time getting something to eat and calling people. As soon as she got off the plane someone places a lay around her neck. She smiled at them and walked off.

Picking up her phone she called her friend Stef. The phone rang thee times before someone answered the other line. The person's voice sounded airy. Almost like they had been running. In the background Jennifer hears someone say in a very feminine voice " who is it Stef. Can you tell them to call you back? We were kind of in the middle of something" Jen had to laugh. " Stef it's me. I just wanted to see why you weren't at the airport today. I didn't get to say bye to you." There was dead silence on the other end for a moment then the girl came back to the phone " Koneko is that you. You left today! I thought you were leaving tomorrow!" Jen giggled, " Nope I left today. You know what as soon as I got off the plane I got laid ruka" she laughed knowing Stef would throw a piss fit until she explained it, And she did just that.

But Jen stopped her before she got to carried away " Ruka. I'm in Hawaii right now. I got laid. As in a lay… you know the flower things around your neck." Jen could tell over the phone that Stef was blushing. " Ruka ill let you go. I need to still get something to eat and get back on the plane" she took her phone from her ear and pressed the off button. At that she stuck it in her pocket and went to get something to eat.

Koneko: Ok I have five more chapters typed up but I refuse to post them until I get at least one feed back… Good or bad... And if it's bad. Don't worry I will listen to you and try and fix the problem.


End file.
